


May 2009 FicBits

by Merfilly



Category: Birds of Prey (TV), DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), G.I. Joe (Cartoon), Marvel (Comics), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crossover, Multi, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-31
Updated: 2009-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly as advertised</p>
            </blockquote>





	May 2009 FicBits

The count of three in three voices, one gravel-deep, one mid-range baritone, and the last a throaty alto accompanied the sound of fists smacking into open palms. Each of the owners of those voices eyed the other two. A hint of a smile graced the lips of the lone woman, while a dead-pan poker face went with the deeper voice. The lighter male voice's owner was beaming like a child, innocent and bright in the way he regarded the world around him.

On three, the fists flashed into new configurations. The poker-faced man threw his hand flat, while the other man stuck two fingers out in a horizontal 'V'. The woman had also thrown her hand flat, and now shook her head.

"I thought he'd go for 'rock'," the losing man said.

"So did I," the woman answered.

"I get the weekend off, while you two get to go with Kyle and Wally on mission," the winner said. "Have fun."

* * *

Robin dove to one side, as the explosively charged Bird-a-Rang was thrown back at him. He was still surprised the man had caught it, but their lives had no room for surprise interfering with training.

"You good, petit...but you can't win against Gambit, mon ami."

Robin snapped his bo staff out, irritated at the way the other man with eerie eyes just snapped his own out.

"We dance now, non?" Gambit asked, smiling with flirtatious intent.

"No, you fall down now," Robin rasped out, before executing one of the fast, no-thought exercises Shiva had taught him.

Only, when he was sure he should have the stranger down, Gambit was out of range and a charged playing card was knocking Robin down instead. 

"Not tonight, cher ami...but we dance again soon," Gambit called on the wind, making good on his escape.

`~`~`~`~`

This time a bird-a-rang intercepted the charged card. A quick step forward and three more throws forced the taller man just where Robin wanted him.

Eerie eyes that proclaimed Gambit as a mutant to one and all looked into the white out lenses of his opponent with a loose, waiting edge to his entire body.

"Ready to admit this city can beat you?" Robin asked, voice almost unaffected by his exertions...and the man's charisma.

"Not the city, petit, but maybe Gambit likes de sights right 'ere enough t' listen."

Robin never had more reason to thank B's lessons in control, as the tone made him want to blush.

Next time Selina was running around, he'd be more sympathetic to his mentor, as he made a case for why Gambit should help him tonight. 

`~`~`~`~`

Tim fell into his chair at the computer, utterly exhausted, but going through the discipline of the nightly report. He was vaguely aware Batman had looked at him, and then the cowl was swept back. Bruce waited, and when Tim started to push away, Bruce cleared his throat.

"Trouble? I told you if you needed help to call out."

Tim shook his head. "I found the help I needed for that information hack. He got me inside, like I thought he would, and then I ran the routines from inside."

"This...thief you keep running into?" Bruce asked, worry in his eyes.

"Yes," the young man said, voice a mix of apprehension for Bruce's thoughts and the sneaking admiration for Gambit's skills.

"Be careful, Tim. They tend to steal more than the tangible," Bruce warned before he rose and left.

* * *

Rebuilding always had high costs. The personal were the ones Slade refused to dwell on. He pushed the thought of Squirrel to a locked box in his mind; reminding himself that he was a businessman first and foremost.

Only, without Squirrel, he needed a new supplier for the tools of his trade. The corporate side of arms-making had never truly appealed to him, but this M.A.R.S. company looked like it was as bleeding-edge as most of what Squirrel manufactured himself.

Of course, Slade was a little on the suspicious side, given that this James McCullen had contacted him first...but the day Slade wasn't suspicious was the day he hung up his sword.

`~`~`~`~`

She was classy, brassy, and bold in the way she moved into his space at the critical moment. The ballroom could have become a bloodbath as the 'host' challenged Slade's right to be there, but this woman with the vivid red hair and soft Georgia accent coaxing memories of a lost boyhood up in his soul had just moved up, taken his arm, and called him by the name he was using as a cover to be here.

"Interesting people pretending to be other interesting folks, it looks like," she murmured in his ear as he allowed her to guide him into a dance.

"And you know just who I am, miss?" he drawled, letting the Tennessee accent smoke through his low rumble of a voice. She met his eye clearly, a slight twist on her lips.

"Miss Scarlett, of course."

He was amused enough to laugh, caught up in her with that simple sharing of an inside joke. He was still amused when she pitched her recruitment at him...while they were both stealing the documents they needed against this arm of COBRA.

* * *

Hippolyta watched the joy of her existence run free and innocent among the women of the island. Diana was loved by all, given teaching and pampered as if she belonged to each and every woman on the island. In a way, that was the truth of things. Diana was their only child.

However, in the twilight of each day, when Diana was done with her flitting and scampering as the young should, there was only one woman she called 'mother'. Only one neck got quite that firm a hug. Only one set of arms held Diana until she could no longer keep her eyes open.

Hippolyta may have been selfish in her wish, but the goddesses had given it to her, and motherhood was a responsibility she wore with as much satisfaction as she bore that of her reign.

* * *

He's resting at last, his sweat damp hair tucked against her throat and shoulder. She can still smell the acrid stench of of the poisons leaving him. He feels frighteningly small, wasted away, too thin in her arms. 

She's cried through the process, had to be so tough, and yet he still clings to her. Even in his sleep, exhausted and weakened, he can't let go of her, his lifeline.

She means so much to him now, the first woman to take a solid interest in him. She vows to herself never to betray that, never to let his newfound faith slip.

* * *

Joe kept up a good face when he finally was alone with Raven. She was changed, impossibly younger than he remembered. She was still so beautiful, but there was an air of hope around her now. She wasn't the same woman she had been, and he didn't think he was still the same man.

He had a million questions to ask, wanted to know about his mother, about why his father was so evil now, how she looked as she did.

The questions died away, unasked, as she met his eyes, the only teammate that truly never flinched from doing so, and he knew they had lost the chance they had once had.

The world was a new place, and they each had a new path to walk...alone.

* * *

Barbara Gordon had tried for years to lock away any sign of nerves or lack of confidence. On the average, she was successful, especially when she was lost in being Oracle. Oracle could not make mistakes, could not hesitate, could not let her operatives down.

Only...how did she go forward now, with the taste of Helena's kiss lingering on her lips, stealing her careful shields of professional, or the teacher, the guardian?

She could only look up into the eyes of the woman she had come to depend on, and feel her entire world shift ninety degrees. Her hand rose of its own accord, shaking lightly as it rested along Helena's jaw, but the decision was made.

They needed each other too much to deny the truth.

* * *

An odd couple. That's what people who knew saw when they looked at Flash with the Batman. It couldn't be any other way, given their age gap, and the complete difference in personalities. 

However, when people in Central or Gotham thought they saw Bruce Wayne with this obviously middle class young man? That was something different. That was a rich man with a vice, and it added to the mythos on why Bruce Wayne was the worst kind of playboy out there.

Neither he nor Wally minded either impression. All that mattered to Bruce was that Wally grounded him, kept his mind on the right track for the Mission. And Wally, for all that he could flit from thing to thing, made Bruce a driving priority in his own mind.

* * *

"Sister, why do I do these things?" the gruff, older man asked the much younger woman on his arm as he pushed the door open.

"Because you think I can whip a brigade and I'm hot," she told him, earning a chuckle that made her flash a bright smile.

The noise of the mall was far above his comfort levels, with all his senses being so high, but he had long ago learned to dampen his awareness of them. The myriad sheep, people just wandering from store to store without purpose...god, but Romero had gotten that right. However, he wasn't supposed to be thinking in that vein. Dinah did have a purpose, and was leading him to one of the specialty stores...maternity?

"Sister?" he asked, fear at war with surprise in his chest.

"Not for me, baby," she told him, smiling. "But you should see your face." She grinned. "No, Raven needs some."

That made him go even more pale than thinking she was had...as he realized he was soon going to be a grandfather by his son.

* * *

In the early days of space travel, some humans had managed to leave the world...some as involuntary abductions, and others as willful, private expeditions. 

Finding one of the colonies begun by such an expedition was always an effort in diplomacy, as the new worlds often distrusted the main human population. Kirk, however, was a good diplomat when he tried...and felt insulted that the new planet insisted he send women only.

Uhura, however, was a good choice, and she went planet side, meeting a woman named Diana. It was a three day event, but at the end, Uhura came back blushing, reporting that Themyscira would accept the Federation treaties.

"Why the blush, Lieutenant, if you were successful?" Kirk had to ask.

"There were...delicate matters of communication, sir." The blush deepened, and Uhura knew it would be a long time before she forgot just how sensual an all-female race could be.

* * *

She looked at him from the edge of the building, whip already in hand, ready to crack out and catch the next building for her escape. 

"It's not always about you. She's not just yours. Stop making the same mistake, before it kills you!"

"Selina...."

"Bruce!" she shot back in a hiss. He took the point, and stepped forward one step. 

"Catwoman, what you do, I cannot conscience."

"And I just told you it wasn't about you!" She lashed the whip out for her swing. "Gotham has many faces, and you do not get the sole claim as her champion!"

`~`~`~`~`

The classy lady in understated clothes and simple jewels walked along the well-manicured paths until she came to her destination. She stood there, reading the carefully scripted words incised for all time.

"I told you it would kill you. You have to see the lady first, not her in your reflections," she whispered, ignoring the tears on her cheeks.


End file.
